Nuestro destino
by lucy dragneel taisho
Summary: Lucy y Natsu se conocen gracias a esta asociación uniendo sus vidas por la eternidad, pero algo pasa que el gremio se desintegra y Lucy desaparece misteriosamente dejando a Natsu solo y dolido. Al pasar 400 años se vuelven a reunir para una nueva batalla contra el mal quizás la batalla del siglo. soy mala para esto -.- pero lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro Destino

Sinopsis:

Octubre de 1750 Francia

En los barrios más solitarios de parís Francia se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes vampiros en una casa abandonada, los miembros del grupo empezaron una asociación oculta de los seres humanos llamada Fairy Tail de vampiros con poderes mágicos esos seres son los magos vampiros más poderosos de la tierra.

Lucy y Natsu se conocen gracias a esta asociación uniendo sus vidas por la eternidad, pero algo pasa que el gremio se desintegra y Lucy desaparece misteriosamente dejando a Natsu solo y dolido. Al pasar 400 años se vuelven a reunir para una nueva batalla contra el mal quizás la batalla del siglo.

_**N/A: hola como ben me gusta este anime y es mi nueva historia y quisiera compartirla con ustedes **____** espero que les agrade **_


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Nuestro destino

Capitulo 1: recuerdos de un pasado

Se encontraba una joven de cabellos rubios largos que caían por su espalda, ojos color chocolate intenso y una hermosa figura, mirando el atardecer

Ya han pasado 400 años sin verlos como los extraño –dijo con un tono triste y por su sonrojada mejilla resbalo una solitaria lágrima en su ojo derecho.

No te preocupes ellos están bien te lo aseguro –dijo un joven de cabello anaranjado con un traje formal a su dueña

Es que esto es mi culpa no pude protegerlos y casi los pierdo se que natsu nunca me perdonara per lo hice por ellos –dijo llorando a su espíritu celestial loke/leo

_-Flash back-_

_Se encontraba un joven de cabellos rosas, ojos color verde jade con un cuerpo envidiable y bien, marcado por sus músculos debajo de la ropa típica de la época de 1750, el era Natsu Dragneel era el vampiro más poderoso y cotizado por las mujeres humanas pero a él no le interesaba, solo había una chica que le roba el sueño ella es Lucy Heatfilia, una hermosa vampiresa maga celestial. Ellos se conocieron cuando reciente mente se estaba formado el gremio FAIRY TAIL para vencer a los vampiros y magos que quieran destruir parís o su propia asociación de magos vampiros, empezaron a conocerse y se hicieron amigos _

_No paso mucho tiempo para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que sentían una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro se estaban enamorando. _

_Lucy-chan porque estas sonrojada tienes fiebre –pregunto levy la mejor amiga de lucy ellas tenían muchas cosas en común e conocieron en el gremio y rápidamente se hicieron amigas._

_Nada solo es que hace mucho calor –dijo y era verdad _

_Lucy-chan descubrí algo interesante –dijo levy_

_Así que es –pregunto una lucy ilusionada _

_Es una leyenda –dijo levy y empezó a narrarla- dice la leyenda que cuando dos vampiros esta destinados a estar juntos, podrán vencer hasta la misma muerte solo por estar juntos también se dice que cuando ellos se una en cuerpo y alma en su cuerpo aparecerá un símbolo (N/A como el de fairy solo que este es de unión) que estará por la eternidad y nunca se separaran. Si uno muere muere el otro por el simple hecho que la persona amada no estaría y se dejaría morir, una cosa muy importante que cuando el vampiro macho marca a la hembra y la hembra marca al macho solo podrán vivir con su pareja –dijo emocionada _

_Eso es sumamente interesante levy chan –dijo con los ojos soñadores _

_Lose ojala nosotras encontremos a nuestros machos –dijo con cara de picara _

_Después de hablar con levy salió del gremio y se fue a su casa acompañada de natsu que se ofreció como todo un caballero, entraron en la mansión de la heartfilia ya vivía ella sola ya que sus padres se encontraban de viaje en a Italia por negocios de su padre _

_Natsu la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa en la entrada y como ella no quería estar sola lo invito a pasar y se sentaron a platicar un rato de lo que sucedió el resto del día, natsu ya no se contuvo mas y la beso, el beso fue lento, pausado y dulce el mejor en toda su vida ya que era su primer beso, el de ambo._

_No lo soporto mas y el beso fue subiendo de tono hasta que se llevo a Lucy ha su recamara se desvistieron y se entregaron el uno al otro. _

_Se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos en la habitación sus embestidas eran fuertes y firmes, Lucy arañaba la espalda de natsu y gemía en su oído y cuando habían llegado al éxtasis natsu mordió a Lucy en el cuello y ella a él se bebieron la sangre el uno del otro eso significaba en su mundo casarse y es por toda la eternidad un brillo apareció en el brazo derecho de natsu era como un tatuaje en forma de un ave de color rojo y en la mano derecha de lucy apareció igual solo de color rosa de lo cansados que estaban se durmieron sin separase ._

_Pasaron los días y se encontraban juntos nadie los podía separar ya que no se despegaban el uno del otro, pasaron ter mese y Lucy quedo embarazada, natsu al enterarse se puso como loco gritado BOY A SER PAPA ¡A todo que se le ponía en frete estaba feliz por fin tendrá una familia_

_Pasaron los mese y lucy dio a luz a dos hermosos bebes un niño y una niña. _

_Pasaron dos años sus bebes estaban creciendo la niña era la viva imagen de lucy solo con el cabello rosa ella era nashy y el niño la viva imagen de su padre solo con el cabello rubio. _

_En día de marzo de 1755 fue el que marco a la familia Dragneel Heartfilia , natsu y lucy se encontraban peleando con su enemigo zeref, perdieron la batalla Lucy estaba muy mal herida y natsu igual. _

_Lucy se estaba recuperando cuando sintió la presencia de algo o de alguien y cuando iba a invocar a Aries callo desmayada _

_Me vas ha hacer de mucha utilidad espero que tu amado no se dé cuenta de lo que hicimos contigo –dijo una vos femenina _

_-fin del flash back-_

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-….-.-.-.

Se encontraba un peli rosa tomando u baso de wiski en su despacho

Ya han pasado 400 años que no te tengo a mi lado y juro por nuestros hijos que el dia que te encuentre lo pagaras

CONTINUARA….

N/A olaa perdón la demora a qui esta el primer cap espero que les guste ;) perdón por la demora es que la escuela no me deja disfruten el cap y esta historia estará en el futuro como baya avanzando sedaran cuenta de las razones de lucy

Hasta pronto


End file.
